Werewolf
by wildchildcentaur
Summary: GLOVE had a genetics program.They started with wolf genes and one poor girl.They succeded but she rebelled.Number 1 needs help to recapture her and send her to HIVE.Can the group tame this beast?Do they really know what she is?R&R please!First HIVE story


A/N: This chapter does involve some bad language and some gruesome images. A song that helped with this chapter is Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars.

Disclaimer:

ME: I own the H.I.V.E. series!

Otto: *appears behind me and zaps me with a sleeper*

ME: *slups over in chair*

Otto: *shakes his head and disappears*

* * *

The two huge men stalked after the petite girl. Nothing about her was threatening. She probably wasn't even five feet tall and couldn't be over 100 pounds. Each of her steps was three or four of the men's. Her golden hair was cut in a slight pixie cut and she glowed with grace. The men smirked at each other and sped up as she turned a corner and started to walk a path into the woods. One of them pulled out a sleeper. They kept following the girl for a few more minutes until she stopped suddenly.

"Did anyone ever teach you two that sneaking up on people and attacking them was bad?" The girl asked the men, her head tilted and partly turned to look back.

The two men looked at each other, confused. They had been silent. There was no way the girl had known that they were following her.

"No answer?" She asked, then sighed, "I guess I'll have to teach you the consequences then."

She turned and half smiled at the men. Her eyes flashed a gold-brown color as she cocked her head. She smiled cockily at the man with the sleeper as he raised it. He pulled the trigger. The men gasped as they looked at the spot where the girl was. It was empty. A maniacal laugh drew their attention to a tree above them. The men took a step back as she jumped down from the tree branch, almost 20 ft.

"What? Never seen a girl jump out of a tree?" She asked as she took a step forward.

The man with the sleeper raised it again and pulled the trigger. The girl side-stepped out of the way of the beam. The man panicked and shot at her again, with the same results. After about 10 failed results, the girl had enough.

"Seriously," The girl said, "When will you learn?"

The man raised the sleeper again and the girl sighed. In a blur of motion, she lunged forward and ripped the sleeper out of the man's grip. The charge hit her, but all she did was shiver slightly and blink. With an irritated growl, she snapped the sleeper in half. The men gasped and turned to run. With a smirk, the girl followed them.

"I thought henchmen weren't supposed to be scared of anything?" She taunted, "There is nothing to fear but fear itself."

When the men didn't respond, she jumped over them to land about 6 feet in front of them. She crossed her arms over her chest and watched them, her head cocked to one side. The men skid to a stop and turned, running the other way. She sighed and jumped in front of them again.

"Really now? Running from a little girl?" she asked, inspecting a nail when she landed, "Though I do supposed I'm not really that little anymore. Did they tell you I was just a normal pick-up? Or that I was special."

The men stopped and backed up. They watched her with a confused curiosity. Their employer hadn't told them anything about the girl. They narrowed their eyebrows in thought when she said 'special'.

"So He didn't?" The girl asked with a smirk, "Well let me tell you a little bit about myself then. It won't matter anyway."

She stepped forward and the men scrambled back. Chuckling, she continued.

"I'm an orphan, you see, and G.L.O.V.E. thought I would be a great candidate for their genetics program. And I was. I let in those wolf genetics so well I became a sort-of hybrid if you say."

The girl took a step forward, almost growing taller and stronger, her hair growing thicker and her teeth making a slight point. The men watched in horror as her eyes grew darker, almost a red color, and her features become wolf like.

"I think one word for what I am now is Lycanthrope. The French call it Loup-Garou. The Greek, lycanthropos. In English, Werewolf."

At that last word, she stood at eye level to the men. She had wolf ears poking from underneath her hair and a tail slipping from under her shirt. All her teeth were pointed and her canines touched her bottom lip. Her eyes were black-red. The men turned and sprinted from her. The girl licked her lips and dropped to all fours. She chased after the men.

The slower of the two, she caught first. She grabbed him by the neck in her clawed hands. With one twitch of her wrist, she snapped his neck and dropped him. Then she ran after the next man. He made the mistake of turning and raising a gun. He screamed as he pulled the trigger and she lunged at him. She snarled as the bullet hit her in the shoulder and she swiped him with a paw in the chest, making long red gashes. He shot at her again. She dodged the bullet and bit into his neck. She ripped out his jugular and watched him die. Smirking, she stood and looked through the two men's clothes until she found a small silver phone. She flipped it open and dialed in the number of their boss. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Who is this?" The dark voice asked her angrily.

"My, my Number 1, you're temper won't get you anywhere." The girl told the voice.

The voice, Number 1, responded angrily, "Aubrey Rosin, you little bitch."

"Again with that temper." The girl, Aubrey, told him, "I just wanted to call to tell you that you need to find new henchmen. These ones…had an accident."

Aubrey could hear Number 1 slam his fist onto his desk angrily. The phone he held was thrown across the room and hit the wall. She waited until she heard his angry breathing before continuing.

"Honestly, I don't know why I have to go to that school. I don't want to be a super villain." She told him as she crouched by the bigger of the two men.

He sighed and told her, "You are already a by-product of a villain's experiment, therefore you are one. Besides, you're parents would have sent you to H.I.V.E. anyway."

This made Aubrey stop picking at the man's torn neck. She could almost hear Number 1 smile as he found her only weak spot.

"You-you knew my parents?" She asked him quietly.

"Of course I did. The Rosins were my best spies. Graduates from H.I.V.E. too." Number 1 told her smoothly.

Aubrey was about to say that she would go to that school, then heard how smooth Number 1 spoke.

"You lie." She hissed into the phone.

"I do not." He responded, "If you go, I can prove it to you."

"Never."

"Then the next henchmen that come will have guns."

"These ones already did."

"Curse you Aubrey."

"Well now that isn't very nice."

"You weren't very nice to my henchmen."

"They were quite stupid."

"They were henchmen."

"Exactly. You're gonna have to get someone smarter." Aubrey told him, nudging the henchman, "Though they will be quite tasty."

Aubrey kneeled down and ripped into the henchman loudly. She slurped down some of the spilled blood.

"You monster." She heard Number 1 gasp into the phone, then heard some puking sounds.

"Says the man who made me this way." Aubrey snarled into the phone, "Maybe next time you'll think before authorizing DNA testing on people."

With that, she hung up on the most powerful man in the villainous world. Aubrey Rosin, genetic werewolf, then finished her meal. When she left the two bodies, they were bones and a few scraps of meat. The werewolf child trotted away from her kill on all four of her paws. She shivered after she left the kill, her body changing into more wolf like. At the top of a hill, with moonlight at her back, she stopped and stood. As if from someone's wildest, scariest nightmare, the little girl that didn't look as if she could hurt a fly was now a werewolf. She was covered in dark brown fur and had wolf ears peaking up from under her head of blond hair. A tail waved back and forth from under her ripped, bloody shirt and her eyes glowed red in the night. Aubrey threw back her lean, furry head and let out a howl that scared everyone in the town around her.


End file.
